Meeting again
by princess-mamimi
Summary: .::.Inuyasha 'what if' story!Please Review!.::.


Chapter one:Memories of the past...  
  
********--------*******   
  
It was three years sence Kagome left Inuyasha and the others.Her birthday was comeing fast.She   
  
would be 18.  
  
"This is becomeing boring..."   
  
She said as she swept up the shrine.Her friend Eri was helping.She always asked Kagome if she  
  
would ever go out with Hojo.All Eri ever talked about when she came to see Kagome was Hojo,Hojo  
  
Hojo!  
  
"What are you doing this summer Kagome?You haven't been sick for a while.Are you doing anything  
  
with a certian some one?"  
  
Eri asked in the 'I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life' voice.Kagome was   
  
spacing-out.She keep woundering what was happening back in the fudal era.What happened to every-  
  
one?The well had been borded up for quite some time.Eri finaly shook Kagome out of it.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?You seem to be...spaceing out...are you ok?"  
  
Eri asked ina worried voice.She felt Kagomes head but Kagome pushed her hand away.  
  
"Im fint Eri!Theres no need to worry."  
  
She said in a cheery voice.She put the broom down and looked straght at Eri.  
  
"Don't you have to be at that collage today Eri?If your late they might kick you out!"  
  
Kagome added.Eri beagn to run around looking for her things.She nearly ran over Kagome.After she   
  
found everything she ran to the gates and waved goodbye to Kagome and her mother who was standing  
  
behind her.  
  
"Kagome...you should really find some activitys you like...you've been home ever sence you left   
  
that strange world...Grandpa misses you going there and Sota misses his hero Inuyasha."  
  
Her mother said as she handed her a school uniform.Kagome had a suprised look on her face.She   
  
tried to to hand it back but her mother refused to take it.  
  
"But mom what am I spose to do with this?I don't go to school anymore and I can't go back to the   
  
Fudel era..."  
  
Kagome said with a hint of saddness.Gramps came up behind her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He yelled from behind her.Kagome jumped and her mother smiled.  
  
"Did you get the well unsealed grandpa?"  
  
Her mother asked griping her apron like it was going to leave her.  
  
"Yes...But I don't know why you made me!Kagome is happyer here!"  
  
Her grandfather blutered out.Kagome had a shocked expression.As the two fought for what they   
  
'though' she wanted she ran to the 'Bone Eaters Well' She sat behind it.Hideing from the reallity  
  
of what had happened to make her leave...leave Inuyasha for good.  
  
---------Flash Back-------  
  
Three years ago.Naraku was defeted.Kikyo's clay body was still liveing and after Inuyasha's   
  
affections.All of them were back in Kaede's hut.Miroku had just told Sango she loved him.Songo  
  
told him she returned his feelings.Shippo had left with his demon girlfriend.Inuyasha on the other  
  
hand was sitting alone.He had been distant to her after they beat Naraku and reclamed the jewel  
  
of four souls.A week passed from then.Miroku and Sango were gone.She remembered clearly.Inuyasha  
  
went to the tree Kikyo pined him to.I followed him.Kikyo was waiting for him.Knowing her would   
  
come.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha..."  
  
Kikyo said moveing out of the shadows.Inuyasha was startled but greeted her anyway.I stayed in the  
  
shadows.I should have said something before the next action was took...but I was afraied to...But   
  
it happened...  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
Inuyasha said moveing closer.Kikyo moved into a hug with him.As if knowing I was there and teasing  
  
me because I didn't bud in.  
  
"Inuyasha...I love you..."  
  
She said.I hoped Inuyasha didn't but the next action her took spoke for itself.He moved in closer  
  
and muttered.  
  
"I love you to...Kikyo..."  
  
They kissed for the longest time.I was shattered.I made sure not to make a sound as I ran to   
  
Kaede's hut.I couldn't stop the tears.If I had said something eraler.I kept think to my self.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
"Kaede...im going home.Heres a letter for Inuyasha...make sure he gets it."  
  
My voice was broken with sobs of sadness and hatred.Kaede understood and helped me pack.I had  
  
been cring so much I could hardly see or think.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kaede said.I didn't really listen but heard.Now I understand what she ment.  
  
"Take the jewel with you to your era..."  
  
After I said my goodbyes to Sango and Miroku I ran to the well.Inuyasha was to busy with Kikyo to  
  
notice me.Or thats what I thought.My eyes were so clouded and mind so full of sadness and hate I  
  
didn't look back.Wen I got home everyone helped me back on my feet.  
  
-------End of Flash Back------  
  
She sat behind the well sobing once more at the painful memories she just wanted to forget...  
  
never to have met him and gone out with Hojo like everyone wanted.Between the sobs she muttered   
  
to herself  
  
"I was a fool..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authers note:  
  
Well thats the end of my first chapter.Please review!I'll make the next chapter after you tell me  
  
what you think -^^-  
  
-Zoe 


End file.
